Love vs Rivalry
by StarInMyHeart
Summary: Cheaper By the Dozen 2: Disney Style! Includes all of you favorite Disney Stars! Including Emily, Cody, Mitchell, Selena, Demi, the Jonas' and more! Don't like don't read! R&R Nilly! No flames please!
1. Meet the Families!

**I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated my stories lately! I just found out my Uncle has leukemia, so my family's going through a pretty tough time, but that's not going to stop me, cause I know exactly what I want to do with this story. Lucky for me, school starts in early September in New Jersey, so I don't have to go back till the third or fourth! I also have a really good idea for this Hannah Montana story, so go read it! It's called 'Love vs. Rivalry: Can anyone get what they want anymore?' I'm seriously so excited about it! Since Together Again is almost done, that'll become my third story. Keep an eye out for more! If it helps, it's a Nilly!**

**Summer Lovee,**

**Michaela**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

-Okay, so this story is a Cheaper By The Dozen 2, Disney Style.

-The two families are the Murtahs, and the Bakers.

-Everyone's ages are mixed up, because they were too close in age.

-Here we go, I hope you like it!

Baker Family: (Arranged by Age)

Tom Baker (46) Steve Martin- Tom is the typical father. He's trying to put off saying goodbye to his son Joe, who's moving to Texas for college, and his daughter Vanessa who's moving to New York, for an internship at Allure magazine. In order to untie the family one last time, he decides to bring them all back to the Lake, but when they reunite with the family rivals the Murtahs, will competition get the best of him?

Kate Baker (45) Bonnie Hunt- Kate's excited to go back to the lake, but thinks Tom is taking the competition a little to far. She becomes good friends with Serena, and is taking Joe and Vanessa's leaving a bit easier than Tom. She also thinks Jimmy should back off a little bit, with the parenting advice.

Kevin Baker (21) Kevin Jonas- Kevin is still trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. He's currently working at an Auto Garage, paying off college loans. He's stoked to go back to the lake; he's always loved it there. But what happens when he falls in love with Ashley Murtah?

Vanessa Baker (20) Vanessa Hudgens- Vanessa isn't so thrilled about going to the lake. She's never really liked it up there, but one thing she is excited about, is her internship at Allure magazine in New York. She thinks her dad is pushing it with the competition, and wants nothing to do with it. She's more of a beauty queen than sporty spice.

Joe Baker (18) Joe Jonas- Joe's ecstatic about going to college; he's getting a full ride to Texas, for football. He thinks the lake would be a great time to meet girls, does that include one special Murtah?

Brenda Baker (17) Brenda Song- Brenda's the Tomboy of the family, she thinks it would be cool going to the lake one last time, but think Dad pushes it to far, the night before the competition. She's pretty close with her brothers and sisters and is often found fighting with Joe, or protecting the younger ones from Joe.

Nick Baker (15) Nick Jonas (Selena's twin)- Nick's the typical teenager. He longs to be popular, and have a girlfriend. And when he meets Emily Murtah, he realizes she's that one. But will the family rivalry break them up, or will it only make them closer? And when his father goes way too far, will he ever forgive him?

Selena Baker (15) Selena Gomez (Nick's twin)- Selena instantly becomes friends with Emily. They both realize they have a lot in common, and start hanging out a lot at Emily's house. She thinks it's pretty funny, about how Nick gets all mushy whenever he's around Emily.

Mitchell Baker (14) Mitchell Musso- Mitchell's the shy one; he's often curled up on his bed, reading a book, or out fishing. There's something about the Murtahs, which Mitchell can't put his finger on, but he will find out sometime.

Demi Baker (12) Demi Lovato- Demi's pretty much the devilish one out of the kids. She's helping her Dad out by pranking Mr. Murtah, although she enjoys spending time there. She's a bit insecure, and gets caught stealing makeup. Sometimes this bold babe can become shy.

Seth Baker (10) Seth Ginsberg (Gabby's twin)- Seth and Gabby are the smart ones out of the family. Like their siblings, they prefer going over to the Murtah's however, they like to use their Internet access, to study for decathlons.

Gabby Baker (10) Gabriella Rodriguez (Seth's twin)- Gabby thinks the Murtahs are just being nice, and totally disagrees with Mitchell, she and Seth are practically attached at the hip, and she most definitely does not mind that.

Jake Baker (8) Jake T. Austin- Jake's pretty much the boy version of Demi, he has trouble written all over him. One thing people don't know about Jake, is that he's smart, and has a knack for nature, I'll tell you one thing, that'll definitely help on this trip.

Frankie Baker (7) Frank (the Tank) Jonas (You didn't think I'd forget him did you?) Frankie honestly doesn't car what they do, after all he's a carefree, clueless, seven year old. What did you expect?

The Murtah's

Jimmy Murtah (46) Eugene Levy- Jimmy's always been jealous of Tom, now he has everything he could ever want, and the only thing he needs to focus on is crushing the Baker's in the Labor Day Cup. Jimmy's the over protective Father, who means no harm, but just wants the best for his children.

Serena Murtah (30) Carmen Electra- Serena is Jimmy's new wife, she's expecting her first baby with Jimmy in two months, and couldn't be any happier. She thinks Jimmy and Tom, are pushing the whole competition thing a bit too far, and becomes fast friends with Kate.

Ashley Murtah (20) Ashley Tisdale- Ashley is known as the 'Superstar' of the family. She's the oldest out of the eight soon to be nine, kids, and is carrying a load of pressure from her father, who wants her to work in the family business, when all she wants to do, is move up to the Lake, and become an artist. She won't let anyone stop her… right?

Chelsea Murtah (18) Chelsea Staub- Chelsea was the head cheerleader/ class president of her class, she's super excited for Harvard next year! She's sporty, yet girly, and the one thing on her mind, is taking down the Bakers. She looks at their coming over, as an advantage, to understand their weaknesses, and is advising the other ones to do the same.

Cody Murtah (15) Cody Linely- (Emily's twin) Cody thinks the Bakers are pretty cool, he hasn't seen them in three or four years, and thinks it'd be cool to have them there. He and Nick used to skate together all the time, and he likes having his friend back. But notices he's been acting a bit weird around his twin, what's that all about? All I can tell you, is Cody's going to find out, he always does.

Emily Murtah (15) Emily Osment (Cody's twin) Emily, doesn't mind her father that much, she knows he's just looking out for the kids, and she's fine with that. Emily clicks with Selena right away, they become fast friends, like they had in the previous. The two are often found hanging at Emily's, watching their twins skate.

Cole Murtah (13) Cole Sprouse- Cole's the proud one of the group; he's just like his father, and brags about everything that he's ever done. He's happy the Bakers are there, and thinks Chelsea is right, to figure out their weaknesses, and that's exactly what he's going to do!

Dylan Murtah (13) Dylan Murtah- Dylan's pretty laid back; he doesn't really care about anything, and is the complete opposite of Cole. Although, he does agree with Cole and Chelsea, on finding the Baker's weaknesses, because he knows they can crush them if they want to.

Carlson Murtah (10) Carlson Young- Carlson just doesn't understand what the big deal is with the competition. She knows the Murtahs are going to win! They always do… Don't they? She thinks Serena's awesome, as do her siblings and loves hanging out with her.

Jason Murtah (7) Jason Dolley- Jason's the trouble maker of the family, he's into playing pranks, on the other families, staying at the lake, he hopes it will drive them away, to never come back, and the Murtah's will take complete control of the lake. He figures, if he blames some of his screw-ups on the Baker's they'll win the Labor Day Cup for sure.

**_Can love overcome the rivalry? Or will the competition get the best of them?_**

**Find out in: Love vs. Rivalry: Can Anyone Get What They Want Anymore?**


	2. Fireworks Are Pretty No Matter What!

**Wow, two chapters in less than 24 hours! I absolutely love this story; for some reason, I have a lot of inspiration for it, I really think I'll finish it rather quick! Let me know what you think! Here's the First Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Summer Lovee,**

**Michaela**

**P.S. The story will change POVs!**

Okay, so picture this. You're stuck in a car, with eleven people, you've got my Mom and Dad in the front, my sisters Demi, Gabby, and Selena in the second row, and then you've got Brenda, Mitchell, and Seth, and then the third row, Frankie, Jake, and who's the third person? That's me, Nick Baker. Why couldn't I have gone in the other car with Joe, Vanessa, and Kevin? See, my Dad is really upset that Joe, and Vanessa are leaving, so he's making us all go back to the lake, one last time, to have more good memories of each other. So now, I'm stuck in this car, for another two hours, until we reach the lovely Lake Winnetka. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes, they can be incredibly annoying.

"Gabby, if we just get you some contacts, I swear the guys will be all over you!" That's Selena, my twin sister. She's always been the beauty queen, who would rather sit back, and watch me skateboard, rather than do it herself, although I think she'd be good at it!

"Mitchell! Get your elbow out of my ribs!"

"Frankie! Close the window! I'm freezing!"

"Kids! Quiet down!" Ah, Thank you Mom, what would I do without you? All of the sudden, I noticed the car was getting slower and slower, until came to a stop.

"We're here!" My Dad sang. I looked out the window, there stood an old white house. We all got out of the car, including my brothers and sister from the other car.

"Dad, why can't we stay at that house?" My sister Demi whined, pointing to a mansion across the lake. It was a really nice place, with a waterslide; there were kids outside riding jet skis, and jumping on the trampoline, which was in the lake.

"Oh, you don't want to stay there it's… it's… uh" My dad stammered, trying to make our house seem better.

"So, it's a bit older, but it's fun, it's got really cool stairs!" Yeah stairs great! Just then, a red pickup pulled into the driveway.

"Everyone get your stuff! Girls in the north bunk room! Boys in the south! Your Mom and I in the loft!" Dad yelled as he and Mom went to greet the man.

"Hi Mike." He said shaking his hand.

"Tom, are you finding everything ok?"

"Just great thanks."

"You know, we're having a clam bake tonight at the Country Club you guys should come as my guest."

"Guest?"

"Yeah, the club's private now, homeowners only, although Jimmy Murtah owns most of the place."

"Jimmy Murtah eh?"

"You remember him right? That's his place right over there." He pointed to the mansion.

"Right, see you tonight."

_2 hours later_

"You know the rules!" Mom called after us as we scattered in all directions, I was walking with my sister Selena, and we were most certainly underdressed for this 'Clam-less Clam Bake'

"Oh my gosh Selena Baker!" A blonde girl dressed in a pink dress yelled hugging my twin. Well, she was dressed for the occasion!

"Emily Murtah! I haven't seen you in like four years." Selena commented. Emily had certainly grown up. She looked over to me.

"Oh, hi! You must be-"

"Nick Baker." A tall familiar looking blonde boy interrupted her taking his place beside Emily.

"Ah right, Nick Baker. Nice to see you again." She smiled.

"You too." I smiled back. Let me say, this girl was pretty hot!

"Oh, hey Cody. Didn't see you there." She greeted.

"Thanks Em. I feel so loved."

"Oh shut up. You remember the Bakers right Code?"

"Of course nice to see you again!"

"You guys should definitely come over to the Boulders tomorrow!" Cody exclaimed. Selena looked to me confused.

"The boulders?" She asked confused.

"Our house Silly! It's across the lake from yours, you're staying at Roman's house right?" Emily answered.

"How'd you know that?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged.

"Daddy owns most of the lake now, he just needs the Roman's and a couple more, and we own the whole lake." She explained. I nodded.

"Cool." I commented. All of the sudden we heard fireworks.

"I didn't know they were having fireworks tonight" Selena imputed. Emily shook her head.

"We're not." She gulped. Joe must've put Jake on Firework duty tonight. Oh boy. Just then we heard a crash, and the fireworks had lit a boat on fire, and threw the boat engine onto the buffet table, which crashed, to the ground.

"Would the Baker family please report to the lobby? Thank you." My Mom's voice crackled over the now paused music.

"Well Sel, that's our call nice seeing you too again." I bid, as Selena and I walked away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" The twins called after us.

Once, we reached the lobby, we found that we were the last ones to get there, and quickly took our seats beside our siblings. My parents were talking to whom I guess way Emily and Cody's parents.

"Don't worry about it, no one was hurt, it happens all of the time!" The woman said smiling, trying to make my parents feel better.

"No, it doesn't, this is unacceptable." Mom said firmly. I could tell she was mad.

"Way to put your foot down…" Jimmy trailed off.

"Kate." My mother supplied turning to look at Mr. Murtah.

"Right, Kate." He corrected, "Anyway no need to worry about it, say kids, how about tomorrow you leave the fireworks behind, and come over to our place, we've got satellite TV, wifi internet access, jet skis, and a trampoline." He suggested. We all nodded.

"Great see you then!" He called after us, as we walked out the door. Once we got into the car, my mom started yelling.

"How could you do this? What were you thinking? No wait. You weren't thinking were you?"

"Way to go Joe." Demi told him, "Out of everyone, you put Jake on firework duty!? Nice going smart one."

"Whatever Demitra!" He sneered.

Well, this was going to be a LONG night.


	3. Look at their house!

**Another update! I know what you're thinking… Who are you and what have you done with Michaela? But seriously, I love writing this for you guys, and I hope you like reading it! I got the idea for this chapter, while I was out surfing yesterday! I'm really excited; I'm going to a fair tonight, with Tess and Grace! So here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Summer Lovee,**

**Michaela**

"Dad! We're going over to the Murtahs!" Selena yelled, climbing into the boat. So far it was Joe, Gabby, Seth, Jake, Selena, and me, all we needed was Mitchell. About five minutes later Mitchell yelled out the window, that he wasn't coming.

"Kids, why would you go there now? We've got all vacation to go over there, we should have some fun all together!" My dad suggested.

"Can't we have family time later?" Seth fired back.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled starting the engine, and speeding off towards the Murtahs. Once we pulled up to the Murtah's dock, we found Lilly sitting there with another blonde girl, talking. I only caught a bit of the conversation,

"Thanks Chels, you always know what to say!" Then she hugged her.

"Anytime Em, I'm glad I could help!" She replied cheerfully. Emily pulled back from the hug, spotting us and waved.

"Chels, you remember the Bakers right?" She asked her older sister as we all were standing on the dock.

"Of course! How could I forget the family we beat out for the Labor Day Cup four years in a row? Don't be silly Em!" Joe cringed, that was a sore subject for Joe.

"Ah, the Baker kids!" Mr. Murtah exclaimed appearing behind his daughters. Emily and Chelsea turned around.

"Hi Daddy!" They said cheerfully in unison. He smiled,

"Hi girls! Have you seen my little Superstar, I need to run some corporate stuff by her?" He asked the two.

"She's around here somewhere, I think she might be with Serena, but I could be wrong." Emily supplied shrugging.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'll go check!" And he turned around, and went back into the house.

"Dylan, I so creamed you on that last song!" Two blonde boys walked out of the door Mr. Murtah had just walked into

"Big whoop! I annihilated you in Guitar Hero one, two, and three. You don't have nothin' on me!"

"Yeah, I've got number 4!"

"You have guitar hero 4?" Jake asked. The two blondes paused their conversation, and turned to look at Joe.

"Yeah, we've had it for like two months, our dad has connections." Jake shook his head in disbelief.

"No way, can I play?" He asked, they nodded,

"Sure dude, Come on!" One of them answered, and they left, with the twins directly behind them, leaving Lena, Joe, and me, with Emily, and Chelsea.

"So, uh James is it? So, as I remember you just graduated from High school. So uh what college are you going to?" Chelsea asked trying to start up a conversation.

"First of all it's Joe." Chelsea nodded as to say oh right; "Second, I'm going to Texas College, on a football scholarship." Chelsea and Emily nodded. "What about you Chelsea, Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh me?" she giggled, "I'm going to Harvard, for Cheerleading, and a degree in business." Joe looked interested.

"Really?" He asked in a smooth voice. Chelsea nodded. "How about we go for a walk?" he asked in a flirty voice. Chelsea nodded again, and shot Emily a look which looked like an 'I told you so' smirk, Emily just shrugged.

Once the two were out of sight, we heard a Jet Ski speed to a stop next to the dock.

"Hey Cody!" Emily greeted casually, "Nick you'll be okay with Cody right? I just got the new Marc Jacob's line, and I really want to show Selena!" Selena's eyes lit up. I nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Selena said excitedly. Emily laughed and the two quickly disappeared into the house.

"So uh Dude, you in to skateboarding?" Cody asked me stepping onto the dock.

"Am I? Dude, you've got to be kidding me!" I answered hi held out his hand for me to slap.

"Cool, I've got an extra board in my room, we can shred on my ramp out back." I nodded, and followed him into the house. The house was extremely beautiful, Cody, led me across the glossy wood floors, we made our way up the stairs, through the hallway, passing many closed, wooden doors, until we passed one that was open, I could see the turquoise wall, and bed set, and a leopard carpet on the floor, I could hear Connect Three's Burnin' Up playing, then Selena, and Emily came in to sight, carrying loads of clothes, I quickly scrambled after Cody, before they could see me.

Emily's POV

Chelsea and I were talking on the dock, about the Bakers and the Labor Day Cup. Chelsea warned me, to keep an eye out, incase the Baker's tried to manipulate me, and pump me for information. I assured it wouldn't happen, but told her I would keep an eye out for anything suspicious. But the one problem is I think I like Nick. I asked Chelsea for advice, but I was careful not to tell her who I was talking about, she told me I should get to know him a bit better. And once, I know for sure, tell him how I feel. As I was thanking her, the Bakers arrived, we all split u, Chelsea with Joe, Dylan and Cole with Seth, Jake, and Gabby, Nick and Cody, and Me and Selena.

"I can't believe this! How did you get this?" Selena asked me. I smiled.

"Daddy has some connections." I replied, she looked impressed.

"Pick out an outfit." I told her, she looked to me confused.

"Huh?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Pick an outfit Lena! I want you to try them all on, until you find something!" I shoved a bunch of clothes at her, and pushed her into my closet and lay down on my bed, thinking about Nick, and wondered what he was doing. Just then, Selena came out, wearing an olive green tank top, and white short shorts. I shook my head, she nodded, and went back inside, I sighed, and looked out my door to see Cody, and Nick walking down the hallway,

"Hey!" I called, they turned around, and Nick smiled.

"Hey!" They said at the same time.

"You guys going skating?" I asked gesturing towards their skateboards. They both nodded.

"I'm going to show Nick my ramp outside."

"Cool. Maybe Sel and I'll come watch." I said pointing to my room.

"You should." I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few." They nodded, before walking away. I walked back into my room. Selena walked out of my closet, wearing a yellow striped dress, and turquoise sandals.

"You look great! Now let's go!" I fixed my hair in the mirror quickly before grabbing her arm, and dragging her down stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, as we reached the last step.

"Uh… I'm thirsty?" I answered; it sounded more like a question. Selena nodded in disbelief. We walked into the kitchen.

"Sure… so when are you going to admit you have a crush on my brother?" She asked as I pulled out two glasses.

"Psh… why would you say that?" I asked walking to the refrigerator, and grabbing the pitcher of lemonade.

"No reason… but why did you want to get down here so fast?" She asked curiously.

"I told you, I wanted lemonade!" She gave me a look, "Fine I like him okay?" A smile broke out on her face.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it!" She sang jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes, and poured us each a glass of lemonade.

"Knew what?" Nick asked entering the kitchen. My eyes widened and I turned around.

"Uh, She knew that Serena was having a baby!" I stuttered, Nick nodded. "Yeah, um… How's the skateboarding going?"

"Good. Cody's in the bathroom, so I came for a drink." He explained.

"Here." I said handing him a glass, and turning to get a new one.

"Thanks." He smiled, I nodded.

"Well, let's go wait for Cody outside." I suggested.

Once we were outside, Selena and I sat down in the chairs next to the ramp, Cody came out and he and Nick started skating. I have to say, Nick was pretty good. Selena smiled at me.

_2 hours later_

"Glad to see you kids are having such a great time!" A voice said behind us. I turned around to see my dad standing there.

"Hey Dad." Cody and I greeted.

"It's 2:00 Murtah's, you know the drill." He replied.

"Right, bye Selena, bye Nick!" We called before running into the house to study.

_Nick's POV_

As soon as Emily and Cody disappeared inside, their father explained they had to study, and that we could come over at 4:00 when they were finished. Selena and I thanked him, and made our way back to the boat, where our siblings sat waiting. Once we reached our dock, we found our Dad trying to put up a tire swing.

"See, told you Murtah's wouldn't be that great!" He said sounding proud.

"Oh no, It's really fun. We're going back after study time!" Jake told him. He smiled.

"It's great that you guys are making time for your studies!" He replied.

"Oh, not us. Mr. Murtah makes all of his kids read and write for two hours everyday." Selena explained, "I know totally lame!" she added, as we walked inside.

"So does she like me or no?" I asked cornering Selena, she smiled.

"Yes Nick, she likes you." She said convincingly, before quickly turning and making her way up the stairs. Yes!


	4. 20 questions, minus 2

**Seriously, I love this story; that's why I'm updating so fast! I got home from screaming my brain out at the fair, our whole school was practically there, it was so much fun! I met some pretty crazy people too! One of them claiming to be a Jonas Brother! It was hilarious! I'm about to run out, and grab Breaking Dawn; the wait is finally over! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

** Meanwhile With Chelsea and Joe**

"So you play football, huh?" Chelsea asked Joe, smirking, as they made their way around the lake.

"Yep, quarterback." He replied, looking out towards the lake. Chelsea nodded.

"Cool." Joe nodded.

"So, uh… Head cheerleader huh?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I love cheerleading, it just helps me get loose and stuff." Joe nodded.

"Yeah, I feel the same way with football… So uh show me one of your moves."

"Okay, here it goes." She took a deep breath, before getting a running start, and doing a round off, back handspring, back tuck. Joe puffed out his cheeks.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"You should be Baker, I bet none of those Pirates could do this." She winked. Joe shook his head.

"Nope, none of them could do that." Joe agreed

"Good, our football team may suck, but at least our cheerleading squad's got game."

"Hah, your team does suck!" Joe laughed, Chelsea hit him in the arm, "But hey the Captain of the cheerleading squad's pretty hot that makes up for the suckiness of the football team." Chelsea laughed, just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she snapped annoyed into her phone.

"Hey Honey, it's 2:00, where are you?"

"Oh damn, I forgot I'm coming." Click.

"Joe, I have to go, your brothers and sisters are waiting for you at the boat, I'll see you later!" She quickly kissed him on the cheek before sprinting back home.

** The next day**

"Alright, training starts now!" My Dad yelled over my noisy brothers and sisters. "If we're going to take the Murtah's down, we need to start now!" He led us through, all of this training, finally stopping to give us a break. I smiled; remember Emily was coming over in a few minutes, to take me waterskiing. I quickly went inside to grab a shower, and change quickly.

**Emily's POV**

I quickly stepped off the boat, and onto the dock, I jogged slightly; the dock looked like it could break at any second. I found Mr. Baker on the front step.

"Hi Mr. Baker!" I greeted cheerfully. He turned to face me.

"Oh Hi Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked politely, I smiled.

"Actually, I came here looking for Nick, is he home?" I asked.

"You mean Selena?" He looked at me oddly. I shook my head.

"No, Nick. We were going to go waterskiing with my sister Ashley." I corrected. He nodded again. Just then Nick walked through the screen door. I smiled.

"Hey." He looked to me, smiling.

"Hey yourself." I smiled. "You ready to go?" He nodded.

"Bye Dad!" He called, as we ran to the boat. Once I had introduced Nick, to my sister Ashley, and we were deciding who should go first, when Nick's dad appeared in a wetsuit, on that unsteady dock.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." Nick said laying his head in his hands. I smiled and patted his head,

"Believe me, my dad would've done the same thing!" I assured him.

"Hey kids, mind if I join you?" his dad asked reaching the boat. I shook my head.

"Of course not Mr. Baker!" Nick gave his father a look.

"Dad, this is waterskiing, I'm pretty sure you can't do it!" His father shook his head.

"If Jimmy can do it, I can do it." Oh so that's what this is about, he's jealous of my Father! "Oh, you must be Ashley, you just graduated from college right?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, Harvard!" He nodded slowly as to say 'oh my gosh.' He quickly sat down in the miniscule space between Nick and me, we both scooted over.

"Well, Dad, since you know what you're doing, Why don't you go first?" Nick suggested, he nodded, and got up, as Ash set him up, once we were sure he couldn't hear or see us, we moved back to the way we were.

"How about we play 20 questions?" Nick suggested, I nodded.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Easy, blue. You?"

"Hah, pink."

"Big surprise there!" I hit him in the arm playfully.

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine, next question… umm… What's your favorite song?"

"Hmm… When you look me in the eyes." I admitted biting my lip slightly. He smiled.

"Well, we've got a Connect Three fan here huh?" I nodded shyly.

"What about you Mr. Baker? What's your favorite song?" I asked turning the tables.

"Hmm… Watching you, by: Rodney Akins." He admitted ducking his head.

"Aw, we've got a country boy here!" I exclaimed, ruffling his hair.

"Next question." He ordered, keeping his head ducked, to hide his blush. I giggled.

"Fine. What's one thing no one knows about you?" Nick's eyes widened a bit.

"Uh…uh…uh" He stuttered, I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Come on, you can tell me." I persuaded. He looked into my eyes.

"Fine, I can sing and play guitar." I felt my eyes light up.

"Oh Nick, that's amazing!" I exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"So, what about you?" he asked I squeezed my eyes shut. He laughed.

"Hey I told you!" He reminded. Just then I heard screaming, I turned around, to see Mr. Baker, being dragged by the boat.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Baker!" I screamed. Nick laughed.

"Em, you're just trying to get out of answering the question, no need to makeup excuses!" I turned him around. "Holy Shit! Dad!"

"Ashley! Ashley! Slow down!" Nick and I yelled repeatedly at my sister who was absorbed in her iPod, and driving the boat.

"Are you sure you're okay Dad?" Nick asked his father. He nodded, with a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah, you two go have fun." He answered, smiling weakly. We nodded, as he turned around, falling through the dock.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Baker, are you okay?" I shrieked. He nodded, looking in even more pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


End file.
